KKPCALM29
is the 29th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 664th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Akira and Yukari are studying English. In the background, their combined fanclubs are gushing how wonderful they look together. A sentence about feeling lonely makes Yukari think. When Akira asks if something's wrong, Yukari reaches out and says Akira's hair was messy. Yukari still looks troubled though. Elisio is watching them and remarks that Yukari's heart looks delicious. While waiting for Yukari and Akira, Aoi remarks that Yukari looks different lately. Himari interrupts her to tell the others how she's getting closer to Yukari. In a flashback we see Yukari tickling Himari. Ciel says Yukari is just like a cat and the others agree. Himari is still smitten with Yukari-oneesan. She then catches herself and asks the others not to tell her she said that. Meanwhile, Akira and Yukari are walking around town. They meet various people, who all come up to thank Akira for helping them out with various things. While Akira talks to them, Yukari is standing next to her, looking progressively more troubled. When she can't take it anymore, she runs away from Akira. When Akira catches up with her, she apologizes and asks how Akira can he so kind. Akira says she doesn't think about it, but at Yukari's look, says it makes her happy to help people. Because she knows not everyone is free to enjoy life, little things like a pretty sky or flowers make her happy. Yukari wonders why she is the way she is then, and runs away again. Elsewhere, Elisio rejoices at Yukari's sadness. Sitting in her grandma's garden, Yukari is staring out over the pond forelornly. Akira tries to cheer her up, first with a little boat made from leaves, then with skipping a stone across the pond. She offers a stone to Yukari, but she refuses, saying that she doesn't enjoy such things. Akira says it's because she is with Yukari that she enjoys it, and that the others enjoy her company too. Yukari's grandma then comes out to ask her a favor. She wants Yukari and her friends to make something with a box of macha (powdered green tea). Akira promises they'll make something delicious. Yukari is still looking gloomy. It's still raining when they are back at KiraPati. The others are excited about the possibilities of using macha in their sweets. Yukari, playing with her hair, is still unsure. Ichika says that for Yukari it has to be macarons of course. Before she can start though, Yukari says they can't make perfect macarons. Ciel reminds her that 'perfect' sweets are different for everyone. Ichika and Himari add that they've gotten much better since the last time they tried to make macarons, and Aoi agrees. Yukari decides to give it a try and they start to work on the macha macarons. They turn out nicely, and when the weather has cleared, Yukari goes out to deliver the macarons. On the way she encounters Elisio, who says he has come for her. Yukari wants nothing to do with him, but he drains the kirakiraru from the macarons. Yukari quickly transforms. Elsewhere, Yukari's grandma is waiting for her. With one of his cards, Elisio creates a large mirror that shows an image of a dark Macaron. He explains it is a door into her heart and asks if she wants to know what's inside her heart or is afraid of it. Macaron is first surprised, then says it is interesting and takes Elisio's offer by stepping into the mirror. Yukari's grandma comes to KiraPati and tells Akira and the others that Yukari is missing. Inside the mirror, Macaron finds a wall of images of herself as a child. Behind her, a young Yukari shows up and tells her she is always alone. Macaron says that there are always people around her, but young Yukari answers that they are not friends; they only praise her but don't want to know her for real. A dark mist appears from her that turns into vines that restrict and then shock Macaron. Macaron cries out in pain while young Yukari says that it's stupid how others are always laughing and having fun and that she hates them. Outside, Elisio is laughing again and hopes Macaron will give in to the darkness. He is interrupted by the arrival of the other Cures who have come to rescue Macaron. When she sees Macaron crying out in pain in the mirror, Chocolat turns her Candy Rod into a sword and attacks Elisio with it. Elisio answers that Macaron wanted it herself. He then uses his Noir Miroir to turn the Ichigozaka Park clock into a monster. Back inside the mirror, young Yukari asks Macaron to stop the pain and give in to the darkness. Macaron admits that she'll never be a good, cheerful girl. Young Yukari smiles at hearing Macaron's acceptance. Then Macaron continues and says there is light inside her as well, which surprises young Yukari. Elisio is watching them from outside and shocks Macaron again through the vines holding her. The others are worried about Macaron, but can't get closer because the clock tower/macaron monster keeps attacking them. Macaron tells her younger self that when she is with others she is happier and things seem more interesting, that her world is more colorful now. The vines around her start to show cracks. Young Yukari cries out for her to stop. Macaron continues, saying enjoyment isn't something she can receive but that she has to make herself. Macaron finally breaks her bonds. At that moment, the world inside the mirror changes to a bright landscape filled with flowers and macarons. Young Yukari shouts that the darkness inside will never go away, that the light just makes the sadness worse. Macaron then embraces her younger self and says that she is her and that she loves her. At this, young Yukari starts to cry on Macaron's shoulder, then turns into light and disappears, together with the mirror. Macaron jumps out and is caught by Chocolat. Chocolat said they were worried about her, but Macaron says she was just playing a bit. In her pocket, her crystal starts to glow and turns into a crystal statue of a cat. Macaron finds it amusing and interesting. When the monster attacks again, Yukari and Akira dance around dodging its attacks and fighting back. The monster knocks Yukari down, but Parfait is quick to catch her with her Rainbow Ribbon. Yukari uses it to jump back up and use Macaron Julienne on the monster. This finally knocks it out, after which the Cures use Animal Go Round! to finish it off. Elisio is angry that Macaron turned out not to be the kind of woman he was looking for. The Cures just glare back at him before he disappears. At the tea ceremony Yukari's grandma talks about how Yukari is amazing and has made some good friends. Over at KiraPati, the girls are making Cat Macarons again, which turn out beautiful. Smiling, Yukari says they may not be perfect, but she likes them just like that. Major Events *Yukari's crystal sphere turns into a cat-shaped glass statue. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Elisio Secondary Characters *Kenjou Miku (flashback) *Kotozume Shino Trivia *Yukari's character song CAT MEETS SWEETS plays during the battle against Elisio's monster. *The ending card features Cure Gelato since her birthday coincided with the episode's airdate. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM29/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes